disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland The Musical
Disneyland The Musical is a is a Disney Live stage show Televise Special that pays tribute to a former disney on ice shows of Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure,and half of the Walt Disney's Great Ice Odyssey show Notes this Musical is about the fun of Disneyland itself is the setting for this presentation. Main Street USA, Jungle Cruise, Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain, Space Mountain, The Haunted Mansion, The Enchanted Tiki Room, Mad Tea Party, Pirates of the Caribbean,the castle,and ect were all redone to fit onto the stage. Plot: Come and join in the Fun with Mickey Mouse and the entier Disney Characters for a fun and Magical adventure at The Happiest Place on Earth called Disneyland Park USA. Disney Characters Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Snow White Aurora Jasmine Tiana Prince Naveen Stitch Buzz Lightyear Woody Alice Peter Pan Tinker Bell Captain Hook Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Eeyore Baloo Mowgli Genie Jessie Stinky Pete Little Green Men Pinocchio Belle Adam/Beast Ariel White Rabbit Queen of Hearts Br'er Fox Br'er Bear Chip 'n' Dale Duffy the Disney Bear Pluto Cinderella Daisy Duck Donald Duck Goofy Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Aladdin The Mad Hatter Br'er Rabbit and Every other Disney Hero's and Villains Characters- This Includes ACT One (Opening Number to Frontierland) Opening Number (Disneyland Park Opening Hour)The Show Opens with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Dasiy, Chip 'n' Dale,and many other Disney's heroes and heroines as they are getting Disneyland ready for its visitors w hile Oswald and Ortensia get ready for there first day in the parks. So then Mickey and the gang are ready to open the park they headed down to Main street usa to open the park. ◾Main Street, U.S.A. with the Park finally the open with the cast members and guests singing to the song I'm Walkin' Right Down the Middle of Main Street USA as Mickey Mouse and the gang joins theme along with enjoying the attraction's of Disneyland Railroad,Main Street Vehicles,The Disney Gallery,and the Main Street Cinema. The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln- Kermit the Frog and the Muppets along with Sam the Eagle and Ollie the Owl from the former America Sings attraction try to tell the story of the 16th Us President but it ends in disater.Oswald and Mickey decided to save the show by saying Mr. Lincoln's speech. After that Mickey,Oswald,and the gang decided go to Adventureland for the Enchanted tiki Room. ◾Adventureland Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room- When they got there Mickey and the Gang Experience the Enchanted Tiki Room where Lilo,Stitch,Angel,Jumba,Pleakley,Yuna Kamihara,Kijimunaa,andThe Experiments(Stitch's cousins) Dance while José along with Fritz, Pierre, Michael, Clyde & Claude, Danno, Scats, Buddy,Lava,Hanoli, Manu, Mahina,Waha Nui, William and Morris,Barker Bird (Juan), and the entire Tiki Room Birds singing The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room" Jungle Cruise- Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye- Tarzan's Treehouse- ◾New Orleans Square Pirates of the Caribbean- Haunted Mansion- ◾Critter Country Splash Mountain- Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes- The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh- ◾Frontierland Mark Twain Riverboat- Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island- Sailing Ship Columbia- Frontierland Shootin' Exposition- Big Thunder Mountain Railroad- Act Two (Mickey's Toontown to Finale) ◾Mickey's Toontown Goofy's Playhouse- Donald's Boat- Gadget's Go Coaster- Chip 'n' Dale's Treehouse- Mickey's House- Minnie's House- Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin- ◾Fantasyland Pinocchio's Daring Journey Dumbo the Flying Elephant Casey Jr. Circus Train Mr. Toad's Wild Ride Alice in Wonderland Mad Tea Party Peter Pan's Flight Snow White's Scary Adventures King Arthur Carrousel Pixie Hollow "it's a small world" Matterhorn Bobsleds Storybook Land Canal Boats Mickey and the Magical Map Sleeping Beauty Castle- ◾Tomorrowland Astro Orbiter- Autopia- Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters- Disneyland Monorail- Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage- Space Mountain- Super Hero HQ- Captain EO Tribute- Star Tours—The Adventures Continue- ◾Star Wars Land The Afternoon Parade- The Disney characters will march down Main street Usa Mickey's Soundsational Parade and The Character Parade song (Disney Sing Along Songs Disneyland Fun) The Disney Villains Invasion-Just about Couple of minute's into the Main Street Afternoon Parade, Maleficent,Jafar,Clu, Captain Hook, The Evil Queen, Scar, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Dr. Facilier, Chernabog, Hans, Pete, Queen of Hearts,Frollo,Horned King,Gaston,Prince John, Ursula,Judge Doom,Loki,Darth Vader,and all of The Disney Villains breaks into the park and abducts Minnie and Ortensia plus they are taking over the park by transform it into Villainsland The Nightmaresish place on earth while singing Infamous musical number It's Our House Now!. The Battle- Then suddenly Jafar, Judge Doom, Maleficent, Ursula, Pete, the Queen, and some other villains transform into their monstrous forms.So Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit call up the Remaining heroes and heroines to fight They all encounter all the villains. During the part, Mickey and Oswald free Minnie and Ortensia and they ask the parks guest to help theme defeat the villains. So both the Disney Characters with the help of Disneyland guests defeat the villains and save the park. ◾The Finale- So everything is quite in the park So then Mickey along with the help of Yen Sid,Tinker Bell,Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist,Vidia, Periwinkle, Merlin, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, Three good Fairys, The Blue Fairy,and other magical disney heroe's and Heroines in restoring the park back to normal.Soon the finale arrives full of characters dancing on the stage with theme fantasmic (Disneyland California Version) final with start of the nightime fun and the start of the Paint the Night (Disneyland California version) with Oswald and Ortensia having fun in the parade. Just after that Mickey Mouse conducts the Disneyland Forever fireworks show with Oswald useing his remote to set off the Fireworks to end the day this happiest Place on earth. ◾Closing Number (Disneyland Park Closing Announcement)- Soon The voice of Disneyland, Jack Wagner comes on the pa and wish the guests a fond farewell as Disneyland ends its normal operating day. As always, everyone is invited to return again. so Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse,Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Donald Duck,Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Roger Rabbit,Chip,Dale,Clarabelle Cow,Horace Horsecollar,Huey, Dewey and Louie,Scrooge McDuck,Ludwig Von Drake,Max Goof,Panchito Pistoles,José Carioca,Duffy the Disney Bear, ShellieMay the Disney Bear,TippyBlue, Gelatoni,and the other Disney characters sang the "Mickey Mouse Club Alma Mater".After all the other characters left the satge Mickey and Oswald wish everyone a good night and they both say in unison See you real soon. Notes the Sleeping Beauty Castle number will be combine with the Fantasy Faire Disney Characters' Articulated Heads will be Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale,Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, any other Atmosphere Characters. Star Wars Launch Bay,Star Wars: Path of the Jedi, and the Jedi Training Academy will be mention in the Star Tours the Adventures Continue and Star Wars land numbers. Category:Musicals Category:Shows